100 Themes
by TheRedButlerFan
Summary: I found a 100 theme challenge on DeviantArt, and I'm just dying to get my writing style back. NezuShi, all of them. T, probably never any higher because I get too chicken to post them XD
1. Chapter 1

1. Introduction  
2. Love  
3. Light/Dark  
4. Rot  
5. Break

6. Heaven  
7. Away  
8. Cut  
9. Breathe  
10. Memory  
11. Insanity  
12. Misfortune  
13. Smile  
14. Silence  
15. Spit  
16. Blood  
17. Under  
18. Gray  
19. Fortitude  
20. War  
21. Mother  
22. Distastefull  
23. Want  
24. Lurking  
25. Europe  
26. Foreign  
27. Sorrow  
28. Urban  
29. Rain  
30. Flower  
31. Night  
32. Wrath  
33. Moon  
34. Walk  
35. Precious  
36. See  
37. Abandoned  
38. Dream  
39. 4:29 PM  
40. Citric Acid  
41. Still  
42. Die  
43. Two Roads  
44. Two Guns  
45. Drop  
46. Dirt  
47. Young  
48. Preservatives  
49. Breaking the Rules  
50. Sport  
51. Old

52. Desecrate

53. Tower  
54. Need  
55. Biohazard  
56. Sacrificial  
57. Kick in the Head  
58. No Way Out  
59. Desert  
60. Fairy Tale  
61. Voodoo  
62. Do Not Disturb  
63. City  
64. Horrorific  
65. Snow  
66. Drum  
67. Hero  
68. Annoyance  
69. 67%  
70. Obsession  
71. Mislead  
72. I. Can't.  
73. Confrontation  
74. Mirror  
75. Broken  
76. Testament  
77. Drink  
78. Balk  
79. Words  
80. Pen and Paper  
81. +  
82. Heal  
83. Cold  
84. Sick  
85. Seeing Red  
86. Hunger  
87. Pain  
88. Through the Fire  
89. Triangle  
90. Drown  
91. Rape  
92. Iron  
93. Soft  
94. Advertisement  
95. Storm  
96. Safety  
97. Puzzle  
98. Alone  
99. Why  
100. Gone


	2. Introductions

1. Introduction

I was always reading when I was young. Always. Reading everything I could, I wanted more than anything to be the best in the gifted course, and to do that, I spent at least six hours in my room, just reading.

The subjects were almost never the same. Science, fiction, math texts, selected reading chapters from school. I devoured it all, and soon, I'd read all of my books twice and was begging Mama for another handful of titles. She always did.

I loved reading books, but nothing irked me more than introductions.

They were always long and rambling, and they always had to go over everything in the book. It made me so mad, sometimes I'd just skip them.

Eventually, I realized I hated all types of introductions. Not only while reading, but in reality.

In person, introducing myself as "Shion, from the Gifted course" was always awkward, especially when the person I was talking to wasn't at my level. Mentioning my intelligence was always a conversation killer, but no one knew who I was unless I mentioned it.

Not that I wasn't proud of myself, but I hated sounding like being in the gifted course was my whole life.

Introductions weren't needed with Nezumi.

When he'd sneaked into my room when we were twelve, he hadn't asked my name when our eyes locked. He hadn't said which level he was on in school, or his identification number, or even his last name (although, he never had one).

I never had to introduce myself as "Shion from the Gifted course."

I was just a twelve-year-old, helping out a boy who I instantly liked. A boy who piqued my interest, a boy who was so different, so foreign to me. The way he moved, the way he spoke. Everything was somehow peculiar.

That's why I never needed an introduction with Nezumi.

I knew from the start he wasn't from No. 6, that he wasn't in any course at all. Just like he could tell I was a pampered little brat in the Gifted course, we instantaneously knew these things about each other.

Even now, I hate introductions.

"Hi, I'm Susanna Philips, from No. 4's Elite Intelligence Program. And you are?"

I remember a woman speaking to me when I was fifteen.

"..I'm Shion, former Gifted course elite. How do you do?"


	3. Love

2. Love

I'd always used the word 'love' so easily before my arrest.

I loved my Mama, and I loved Safu as my best friend.

I loved my other friends, though there were few, and I loved trifle things like the smell of bread baking and typhoons.

I loved No. 6 for a long time.

I still do.

But in every book I read, down in this underground room filled with Shakespeare and love stories and tragedies, 'love' wasn't described in the way that I loved Mama, or Safu, or the smell of baking bread or the rare typhoon.

Love was raw, untamed.

Pure.

Angry, passionate, rare, astonishing.

It made your heart pound and gave you 'butterflies in your stomach', it hitched in your breath, and it made you do stupid things.

I still don't know what I feel for Nezumi.

I'm..drawn to him, for sure, but even he suspects that that is just my trained, apathetic mind searching for data and research.

I feel like it's more than that though, something strange, something that should be marked as 'Unknown territory'.

Whatever it is..I love it.

**Reeeeaaaallllyyy short. Sorry guys. They'll progressively get longer.**


	4. Light & Dark

**I wanted to be creative, so I'm combining theme 3 and theme 4 (light/dark) and seeing what happens. I think I'll just add in an extra theme at the end X"D Hmm..XD Okay, list edited. Theme 99 is now "Why". **

**Here's a TheRedButlerFan exclusive theme, lol.**

**3. Light/Dark**

[Nezumi]

Shion is so naive.

Like a child. He's so new to the world outside of No. 6, confused, curious, innocent to the things that have happened...

And the things I've done.

I want to show him the whole world one day.

Let him see what he never should have seen.

Shion isn't just an airheaded boy living with me, this I've come to realize.

He's the light in my world.

Not that he'll ever know. Don't go telling him, either.

If he left, my world would grow dark again.

He's an idiot, that's for sure, but he's so inexplicably, I don't know, bright.

Bright, as in, he makes me laugh. He brings a smile to my face, something that was before a strange thing.

Ever since I brought him home, I feel like a weight has been lifted off my shoulders- I don't have to worry about him in No. 6 anymore, so in a way, I suppose, that's another way he makes things 'light'. I'm not worried I'll never be able to repay my debt, because he's here.

Right now. With me.

And that's all I need to know. If I were to never be able to read another book, never able to perform another scene, I'd be okay with it, if the only hope in my life was to be always by my side.

[Shion]

Dark.

Such a simple word, don't you think?

Rather than more descriptive adjectives, like Cimmerian, aphotic, caliginous, lackluster; simply four letters, a single syllable.

D-a-r-k.

Pitch-black.

Nothingness.

Almost poetic, if you think about it the way I do.

I don't believe you do, however. Most, when given the word 'dark', they think of nighttime, or ill-lit rooms, shadows dancing on the streets as the streetlights flicker off.

I think of Nezumi.

It describes him so well. Perfectly, almost.

His coal-grey hair would be the most obvious thing to say was "dark". His eyes, somewhere between black and light-gray, I would use the word dark to describe them as well.

Those piercing eyes, always calculating, always aware of what is going on and what is happening.

The word described his personality too, I guess. He was always cynical- but he could be sweet too. He's really a conflicting person.

But I love him for it.


	5. Rot

**4. Rot** (Nezumi)

Shion was very nearly obsessed with those parasitic bees.

"I have to make a serum!" He would say almost daily, mostly to himself, especially after I told him not to talk about the damn thing.

Shion is very easy to read. He always has been, even when I was watching him before his arrest.

So very easy to place his emotions, and I liked that. I wanted to know what people were thinking, and it made me mad when I couldn't figure someone out.

I saw Shion's face when a close friend of his suddenly grew elderly, withering away, falling to the ground. I watched intently as his friend rotted away before Shion's very eyes.

Fear.

Anguish.

Despair.

And then..curiosity.

I guess that's just the way children in No. 6 were raised, to analyze everything as it happened.

Shion caught himself, he caught his upbringing's way of learning, and replaced his curiosity with grief and denial.

It was plain on his face.

The night I brought him home, the very second he realized that the pupa was soon to hatch, his eyes grew with terror.

I was very near panicking the way Shion himself had when he'd told me to cut it out.

"Cut it out!" Shion had screamed. "Please, Nezumi!"

But I had taken control of my own emotions and held him down, writhing with agony, until I was finished.

For I knew from the very beginning that if Shion were to die, my insides would rot.


End file.
